Rear seat arrangements for vehicles having a plurality of backrest portions arranged adjacent to one another are generally known from the prior art. The backrest portions in this case are able to be pivoted independently of one another between at least two positions about a rotational axis for producing a folding mechanism. A bearing arrangement is provided for producing the pivoting movement, said bearing arrangement comprising a bearing pin aligned in the direction of the rotational axis and a rotary bearing. When assembling the bearing arrangement, the rotary bearing is pushed onto the bearing pin.